Hide and Seek
by Beywriter
Summary: On a rare day off Max insists on playing a favorite Childhood game. What could possibly go wrong?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Beyblade and I do NOT make money from it**

Copyright: This story and all my other stories are copyrighted as well as my characters and stories and movies (except real movies) that are mentioned in my stories, finally the names of my stories are also copyright and if I discover a name or story name and fictional movie I have created action will be taken...so there.

 **Hide and Seek  
**

"Aren't we a little old for this?" Tyson asked.  
"Come on Ty, where's your sense of fun?" Max replied.  
"But it's hide and seek...I'm not five."  
"We're taking a break from training do you want to unwind?"  
"I've never played hide and seek...didn't exist for us," Ray said sat next to Kai and Kenny on the porch who was typing on his laptop holding Dragoon.  
"Do whatever you want...you're lucky I'm giving you a day...play your baby games," Kai said.

"See? Kai agrees...I'd rather train."  
"Come on Ty, you are still a kid!" Max reasoned and Tyson sighed.  
"Fine...but you're it...if Ray seeks it's not fair."  
"I was going to say the same thing..." Ray said getting up.  
"Okay, we got a game," Max said cheerily.  
"I'll count to twenty...no high places Ray...don't cheat."  
"I wont."

Max turned around to count, Tyson and Ray headed off to hide.  
The blond counted as they started looking for a hiding spot.  
Ray smirked, he knew he was good at making himself small and hide able.  
Tyson went inside looking for a perfect place.

"Eighteen, nineteen, twenty!" Max shouted."Ready or not, here I come!" Max shouted.  
Max started looking around before heading inside to see if he could find them, he started looking through the rooms, high and low but they were elusive and well hidden.

Max knew Ray would hide well, he could make himself very small so anywhere in the Dojo was a possible hiding space.  
He just hoped Ray wasn't laughing quietly on the roof.  
The blond checked the cupboards in the kitchen, behind chairs, curtains, storage spaces for any sign but they were both well hidden.  
"He's never played it before but he's a good hider."  
Max knew he was at a disadvantage with looking for Tyson, he grew up in the Dojo, he knew its ins and outs, if he wanted to disappear he could.  
The odds were stacked against him but Max knew by chance he'd eventually have to run into one of them and eventually the other. 

After ten minutes of looking he found Ray who was hiding tucked up in a cupboard in the bathroom.  
"Damn Ray, good spot, I was looking everywhere."  
Ray climbed out of the cupboard and stood up to stretch.  
"Have you found Tyson yet?" Ray asked.  
"No, he's hiding too well, give me ten minutes," Max said. 

Max continued to search for Tyson for a good hour but he didn't show up anywhere.  
He asked the others to join in.  
"Guys...Tyson's vanished...I give up...I need help."  
Kai, Ray and Kenny agreed to join and help in the search.  
They went through each main rooms of the house, checked each easy crawl space, under beds, in cupboards, they even checked other houses and places Tyson would go to see if he had been challenged by a Blader.  
Max was feeling very guilty, after all he was the one who had talked Tyson into playing the game in the first place.  
He felt completely responsible for Tyson's disappearance.

When a whole three hours had passed Max was getting more and more worried for his best friend's safety, even breaking down in tears, Max wasn't one to usually cry he was almost sick with worry.  
Nothing they could say would calm him down.  
Even Kenny and Kai were getting concerned, Ray tried sniffing him out but his scent was all over the house.

They realized Tyson would probably be holding Dragoon and they got excited when they realized they could probably use their own Bitbeasts to track him down using Dizzi's Bitbeast scanner.  
Although they almost quickly remembered...Kenny had been holding Dragoon, he had been working on Tyson's Beyblade which had been damaged the day before in a dual between him and Kai.

Upon remembering Tyson hadn't been holding Dragoon was a real downer.  
All hope seemed lost of finding him.  
It was a strange mystery, they had checked everywhere he could possibly and impossibly be.  
His Grandfather returned back in the evening to learn Tyson had gone missing and there was no sign of him anywhere.  
They eventually had no choice but to call the authorities and file a missing person's report.  
Posters and news reports announced Tyson's disappearance.  
Nobody could ever find a trace of what happened to him. 

Fifteen years later after Tyson's disappearance, his grandfather died.  
His father was clearing out by the attic space in the Dojo when he came to an old rusted trunk.  
Its lid was sealed shut with age, using a crowbar he was able to pry off the lid when a foul odour and sight assaulted his senses.  
He let out a scream of shock and surprise, inside the trunk was the half decayed corpse of his youngest son.  
Finger marks covered the inside, his face twisted in terror and agony.

Author Notes

Beywriter: This is based off an urban legend I red about. What did you think?

Story-Beywriter  
Editor- Lirin Sama


End file.
